With Changes
by Crystal LaGlace
Summary: Anakin/Padmé What If fic(CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!): What if a few key thins that statred to turn Anakin to the Dark Side didn't happen?
1. Part 1:First night of Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, they belong to Lucas!!!!!!!  
  
I no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
Authors Note: What if Anakin's mother hadn't died in the Raiders camp ? What if he hadn't lost his arm in the fight with Tyranus?  
My thoughts on how things would have then worked out after Anakin's and Padmé's wedding.  
There will be 2 parts to this: After their wedding, and going back to Tatooine to see his mother and how she's healing.  
  
With Changes  
  
Part One: The First Night of Marriage.  
  
  
  
Part One: The First Night of Marriage.  
  
  
  
Anakin leaned back on the soft pillows of the hotel bed that he would be sharing with his new wife for this night. His mind flew with so many thoughts that even The Force couldn't help him quiet them. Anakin was nervous, scared, and extremely happy all at the same time. Hell, the woman whom he had loved since he was nine had told him that his feelings were in fact, returned in kind, and had married him only a little over an hour ago, with R2-D2 and C3PO as the witnesses. His nervousness came from the thought of what was going to transpire in a few moments, once Padmé came out from the 'fresher. He had talked to her earlier, telling her that they didn't have to complete their martial bond right away, that they could wait until she felt the right time was. Where upon she had looked him straight in the eyes, taken his padawan braid into her hand, and used her more authoritative voice to tell him that she could not, and would not wait.  
Her boldness had surprised him, but he had not hesitated to agree, knowing himself to want exactly what she did.  
His fear came from knowing that this would be his first time with anyone, and from his inexperience. Outcome after outcome ran through his head with Padmé always chiding him and laughing at it. He tried his best to push those thoughts out of his head and he readjusted his position on the large bed to get more comfortable. It seemed like Padmé was taking an eternity to get ready.  
  
Anakin was just about to get up and knock on the fresher door when it hissed and slid open. In the door stood what Anakin could only describe as an angel. Clad in a white silk gown that was tied together at the side by long pieces of thin white lace and reached just barely to her knee, Padmé was a dream in white.  
She ran her hand down the front of the gown, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles, keeping her eyes shyly downwards, she was just as nervous about this as he was.   
  
She moved toward the foot of the bed and sat down, her bravado from after the wedding ceremony had dampened slightly, she was afraid that Anakin would laugh at her attempts to please him. Surely being a Jedi padawan and going from planet to planet and meeting so many people, he was probably far more experienced in these sorts of things than she. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and she found it hard to remove her eyes from her hands which were resting in her lap.  
  
Anakin's let out a long breath, which he hadn't even known he had been holding. It was true, it was no dream, he was married now to the most beautiful woman in all the Republic. No, the entire universe and all its stars. He hesitantly leaned forward and reached a hand out. He could feel some of the nervousness leave her body as the back of his and ran across her shoulders. On his knees he crawled down toward her, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder.  
  
She took a deep breath, her hands gripping the blanket underneath her. His touch was soothing and exciting at the same time, even though it was light, it felt like it was setting her aflame. His other hand came to rest onto of hers, his thumb running along her knuckles.  
"You look as beautiful as always, Padmé." His voice was husky, his breath tickling her ear and stirring small wisps of hair around it. Her voice wouldn't function to form a response and her heart was beating at light speed.  
"Force, I can't believe we're actually married. I never though I would ever be blessed with as much luck as I have received as of late." His lips were light and warm against the skin below her ear, his one hand holding her, while his other arm moved down and encircled her waist. Padmé closed her eyes and brought her free hand to rest on his arm, while his lips pressed open, wet kisses along her neck and shoulders.  
He was gentle with her as he let his lips roam her smooth neck, her body leaning back against his, her soft hands. It was almost too much for him, and was taking ever midichlorian in is blood not to press her back into the soft bed and attack her with all his desire.  
  
Padmés breathing was ragged, she needed to feel his lips on her, his body pressed firmly against her own, and she needed it now. Summoning up all her willpower and strength, she eased herself around until she was facing him completely, his eyes burning into hers with their intense blue gaze. Quickly and before fear could once again set in for her, she took hold of his braid as she had earlier and pulled him to her, crushing their lips together.   
Anakins eyes widened in slight surprise at her forcefulness as her tongue worked its way past his lis and teeth, brushing tentatively against his. Her hand releasing his braid and pushing him back until he was sitting, her lips never leaving his, as if air was not needed.  
Anakins hands grabbed greedily at the fabric around her hips, his fingers brushing over her bottom, sending a shiver up her spine. Padmé made a whimper of protest as Anakin pulled his mouth from their heavy kiss, only to sigh when he immediately began to attack the hallow of her throat and her collar bone with a vengeance.  
He easily lifted her off his lap and turned around, letting her drop onto her back, pillows and blankets softening the landing. Anakins strong hands found the hem of her gown as his lips brushed over the top of her breast bone over and over again.  
"Oh Ani." Padmés hands wove themselves into his hair, holding his head firmly, as Anakins began to role the silky material up and off of her thighs, over her flat stomach, and her breasts, only pulling his lips away long enough to fully remove her gown, and to find that she wore nothing underneath.  
"Trying to tease me Padmé?" He asked, looking up at her, his eyes full of desire, love, and need.  
" No, I would be too frightened to tease, a Jedi." She spoke breathlessly, pulling him down for another soul searing kiss, while her other hand slowly moved past the ties of his pants.  
  
~~~~~~~  
He sounds of the Nubian nocturnal animals drifted through the open window of the newly weds room, reaching the tired sweaty couple cuddled under the thin sheet, the blankets from the bed all around them, some even on the floor.  
Padmé snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, one hand pillowing her head while the other ran lightly over her husbands' chest. The tired smile that ran across her tender lips matches the one on Anakins, his arms securely wrapped around her, never wanting to let her go. Padmés hand stopped running across his broad chest and rested on it lightly, her eyes drifting closed.  
"I love you, Anakin Skywalker." She yawned, eyes closed in peaceful bliss.  
Anakin smiled down at her, pulling her tighter to him and placing a light kiss on the top of her head before letting his eyes drift closed.  
"I love you too, Padmé Naberrie Skywalker."   
With that, the two of them drifted off to sleep, without a worry, and with nothing mattering more than being together.  
  
THE END  
  
Inu-Ona-Sama  
  
Note: Look for Part 2 in 2-3 weeks, and possible NC-17 version of this fic. 


	2. Part 2: Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, they belong to Lucas!!!!!!!  
  
I no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
Authors Note: What if Anakin's mother hadn't died in the Raiders camp ? What if he hadn't lost his arm in the fight with Tyranus?  
My thoughts on how things would have then worked out after Anakin's and Padmé's wedding.  
There will be a few parts to this: The wedding night, Going to Tatooine to check on his mother going to the Jedi Council to take the trials, The final battle with Palpatine and Darth Tyranus, and the birth of Luke and Leia. I'm not sure if I'll have more after that, but we'll see, and I also have no idea when it will all be complete.  
  
  
With Changes  
  
Part 2: Home Again.  
  
  
It had been a pleasant night, and the two of them had slept well beyond the rising of the Naboo suns. When they had awoken, they had bathed, together needless to say, and it had taken the better part of three hours before they were out of there. Anakin didn't know what it was about her that drew him to want to touch and kiss her every time he saw her, but he didn't care to find out, he just knew that his love for her would never die.  
Now, in the late hours of the afternoon, with the suns just starting to lower in the sky, Anakin stood outside a Nubian cruiser, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his cloak, waiting for Padmé to come with her bags.  
She had insisted they go and visit his mother to see ho she was healing after Anakin had rescued her from the raiders' camp. He had nodded and told her together what she would need, and they would leave as soon as possible.  
He wanted to see his mother again, thought it had only been a week at most since he had brought her back to the Lars farm. He had wanted to stay longer and catch up with his mother, but the signal had come from Obi-Wan, and he couldn't just sit around and let his master die, so they had left.  
  
Padmé came out of the Theed palace and into the hanger carrying little more than a small duffle bag, her face serene and radiating happiness. As she approached Anakin, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, which made him smile.  
"Ready to go love?" He asked, reaching out and taking her bag from her. Padmé nodded, she too wanted to see how the kind woman was doing, the one who'd brought her handsome loving husband into the world. Shmi was important to Padmé as she was to Anakin, and her health and well being were among the top concerns of the young Senator.  
"It will take five standard hours to get there, I hope you can handle a mischievous padawan Padmé." Anakin spoke with a husky voice as he walked up the ramp, looking over his shoulder at his wife, who only winked and quickly followed him up.  
  
~~~~  
The Harsh Tatooine suns beat down on the small sand racer, and as if increased speed, happy whoops and laughter came from its riders.  
Padmé clung to Anakin tightly, her cheek against his back and her arms around his chest. Anakin was whooping from the adrenaline rush that he was receiving from hitting top speeds, it reminded him of the pod race he had been in when he was nine. They were fast approaching the small hutch of the Lars' farm, the sand whipping out behind them.  
  
Owen Lars stepped out from the door way, shielding his eyes from the suns as he watched, trying to find the source of the loud laughter and the roaring motor. He saw the sand could rise up closer and closer to the house, the laughter getting louder and louder. About 10 feet away from Owen, the sand speeder stopped, and so did the sand.  
He blinked his eyes a couple times and looked at the riders, he was astonished to say the least.  
"Anakin, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you had important matters to attend to." He said, walking over and giving his half brother a hug.  
"Almost all important matters have been dealt with, in fact I'm here to deal with the most important one that I haven't gotten around too yet. Where's mom?"Anakin returned to hug lightly, and then stepped back, reaching down to take Padmés hand in his.  
" She's just making dinner. She'll be so happy to see you again, and she hardly got a chance last time." Owen walked back to the door, gesturing for Anakin and Padmé to follow him inside, which they did, hand in hand.  
"Mom, there's someone here to see you." Owens' voice echoed off the walls slightly, and was answered with the hurried shuffling of pots and pan.  
  
Shmi moved out into the main room, limping slightly from the pain that still stayed from the abuse administered by the raiders. Her eyes settled on the young man in Jedi robes, and the beautiful woman on his arm. Her smile brightened and tears leaked from her eyes, as she hurried as fast as she could over to Anakin, and embraced him. Padmé released his arm and it wrapped around his mothers shoulders.   
Anakin too was crying somewhat, holding his mother close. She was all right, she was healing well, she had survived, and he had been the one to save her.  
"Anakin, you came back. You've grown so much my darling little boy." Shmi's voice was sobbing, relieved that her son was alive.  
"Oh course I came back mom, like I promised. You were too tired last time to say more than ' I love you.' Force am I happy that you are all right."  
  
Padmé smiled happily, her own eyes misting at the sight of mother and son being reunited completely. It made her happier than a wookie at the gun console to see Anakin so happy.  
"And it's looks as if you've brought your little friend, how are you doing Padmé?" Shmi asked, letting go of Anakin and walking back toward Padmé.  
"I'm fine, Mom." Padmé said, smiling and walking over to hug her, Anakin moved to stand behind his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
Needless to say, Shmi Skywalker was more than surprised at the sudden news, and moved back a little to look at the two.  
"Come now, lets eat and have something to drink, it seems I have we have a lot of catching up to do." Shmi said with a smile and limped off to the kitchen smiling, Anakin and Padmé following not too far behind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Anakin sipped at the purple liquid in his glass, watching as his wife and mother talked on and on about this and that. He had been filled in on everything that had happened; Watto selling his mother, her marriage, even her being captured by the raiders. He smiled against the rim of his glass.  
"No, I think we need to tell Master Skywalker right away R2." C3PO's voice could be heard as the droids walked and rolled into the kitchen of the small home.  
R2-D2 beeped and whistled, electing a smack on the top of his dome from the upright walking droid.  
Anakin cleared his throat and looked at C3PO, who raised his head.  
"Oh, Master Anakin, I was just coming to tell you about a communication we have received from one Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2 says that it can wait, but it is of up most importance according to Master Kenobi."  
R2 beeped and whistled more aggressively.  
"R2, you are a mere utility droid, I on the other hand am a protocol droid, I think that I have more authority to decide whether or not the message is important enough for Master Anakin to know of right away."  
Shmi, Padmé, and Anakin laughed at the antics of the two droids, then became serious.  
"Please C3PO, tell me what Master Obi-Wan said was so important." Anakins hands folded into the long sleeves of his robes, and he looked at the droid that he had constructed expectantly.  
"Oh yes, quiet right. Master Kenobi says that the Council wants to return to the Temple right away, they wish to speak to you."  
Anakin nodded and stood up, his hands still hidden by the sleeves of his cloak.  
"Please return the message with confirmation that Padmé and I will be on Coruscant in a day or so, and I will meet with the council when I arrive."  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Inu-Ona-Sama  
  
Note: The next Chapter will take longer to get up than this one did, due to the crunch that I am now in with my Drama Production. 


	3. Part 3: The Trials of a Padawan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, they belong to Lucas!!!!!!!  
  
I no own, so you no sue.  
  
  
Authors Note: What if Anakin's mother hadn't died in the Raiders camp? What if he hadn't lost his arm in the fight with Tyranus?  
My thoughts on how things would have then worked out after Anakin and Padmés wedding.  
There will be a few parts to this: The wedding night, Going to Tatooine to check on his mother going to the Jedi Council to take the trials, The final battle with Palpatine and Darth Tyranus, and the birth of Luke and Leia. I'm not sure if I'll have more after that, but we'll see, and I also have no idea when it will all be complete.  
  
  
With Changes  
  
  
Part Three: The Trials of a Padawan  
  
  
After Hugging his mother farewell and promising to return as soon as he had the chance, Anakin and Padmé had sped off back to their cruiser, they both new that it would do no good to keep the council waiting to long.  
The coordinates for Coruscate were already set, and the Nubian cruiser they occupied was just pulling out of the Tatooines gravitational ring, and out into the cold recesses of space. Anakin leaned back in the pilots chair, letting out a long sigh. How he wished he could have stayed longer, maybe a couple days, helped out on the Lars farm, had a little quiet time among the sand Dunes with Padmé, even gotten to know his stepfather better. But the Council had called, and it was his duty as a Padawan to appear when they asked of his presence.  
Before she even placed her hand on his shoulder, Anakin knew Padmé was behind him, and could feel a spark of concern coming from her. He leaned his head back at looked up at her, smiling at her a little, just the corners of his lips turning up.  
"What's wrong Ani? You seem a little quieter than usual." Padmé spoke softly, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders and gently rubbed them, trying to sooth him from whatever it was that he was feeling. One of his hands came to rest onto of hers, and brought it to his lips, which he pressed against the back of her hand. His gentle tug on her arm signaled that he wanted her to sit, and so she did, walking around and seating herself down across his lap.  
"Nothing's wrong Padmé, I just wish that the Council didn't want to see me at this time, I wanted to stay with my mom a little longer you know." His eyes looked shifted downwards, his hands firmly clasping hers. Padmé touched his chin with her other hand, and brought it up so she could once again meet his gaze.  
"We can always return after you see the Council, any time that you want to go, don't feel that by having to protect me by order of th Council will stop you from doing so, I would give anything just to see you happy." Her soft hands, and delicate fingers ran through his hair, gently pulling the small pony tail from his hair. Anakin raised an eyebrow at her act, and interlaced his fingers with hers from that hand he was holding.  
"Padmé, I want to protect you, I never want to leave your side. I love you Padmé." Not even a second after he finished speaking were their lips locked together passionately. There would be no more words during this travel, only soft noises, caresses and peaceful love making.  
~~~~~~  
  
The Jedi Temple was nestled in on of the less busy parts of Coruscate. Most didn't even bother taking a second look at the impressive structure for its beauty.  
Anakin straightened and smoothed out his robes, making sure that he looked presentable for the Council. His eyes shone with an inner fire, and he looked well rested, as did those of his wife, who flanked his side, her arms at her sides, and a satisfied smile gracing her full lips.  
The Clinking of wood on marble brought Anakins attention in full to the long hall way in front of him, the Council had not waited from him to come to their meeting chambers, but instead had come to the main hallway, to meet him.  
The Council leader, the small 900 year old Jedi Master Yoda, moved forward at a pace slow enough to make a bantha want to stop eating, but no one showed disrespect to the small alien. The other member of the Council, their hands folded inside their sleeves, walked in a long line, all eyes focused on Anakin.  
Yoda stopped, and tapped his grimmer stick against the solid stone floors, and Anakin went on his knees in front of the elder.  
"Decided the Council has, young Padawan Skywalker." Yoda began, the other Jedi masters eyes all focusing intently on the bowing boy remained silent.  
" Take the trials this day you will. Jedi you will become." Yoda nodded, and the other Jedi confirmed it with a simple inclination of their heads.  
Anakin looked up at all his elder with wide eyes, he had been chosen to take the trials of the Jedi, and he had only been a Padawan learner for ten years.  
"Master Yoda, I" He began, anxiousness and nervousness coming from his voice.  
"Ready you are Skywalker. Confirmed this your master has. Three hours you have until your trials begin. Meditate, prepare." The twelve Council members turned around, and began to walk away, soon the echoes of their footsteps couldn't be heard, and the younger children came out into the hall ways.  
  
Padmé stood behind the still kneeling Anakin, looking down at him, his shoulders were trembling. He had just received the words that he had been so eagerly wanting to hear since becoming a Padawan so long ago, which considered by normal Padawan years was hardly even half of how long it should have taken. Anakin stood up quickly, and turned around to face Padmé, his smile spreading from ear to ear. How he wished to run up to her, spin her around, and kiss the living day lights out of her, it was hard to hold back that urge. But he could not do that, at least not out in the open of this temple, no one knew, not even Obi-Wan of his marriage to Padmé or how deep his love truly ran for her, and a Jedi was expected to show control, even in times of great joy.  
Anakin felt a tug on the end of his robes and looked down to spot a few of the youngers, looking up at him.  
"Good Luck Anakin." One of them said, and Anakin patted him on the head.  
"Would you do me a favor Young one?" He asked, looking down at the small boy, who only nodded.  
" Please take this beautiful young woman to Obi-Wans and my rooms, I have to go prepare as the master told me to."  
The boy nodded again and walked over to Padmé, taking her hand and leading her down the hall. Just as the Boy turned down the nearest corridor to the living quarters, Anakin saw his wifes lips move to form the words; May the Force be with you Ani.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Anakin knelt, meditation style in front of the twelve elder Jedi, it had been three hours since they had told him that he would indeed take the trials and prove himself to be worthy of the Jedi Knight title, He had focused his mind, was ready, and nothing would get in his way. He could feel the force swirling all around him, and it was exhilarating.  
There were no words needing to be spoken, and it was clear what Anakin would have to do to prove himself. Mace Windu stood up, and gestured for Anakin to follow him over to a door, the door which had struck the curiosity of the nine-year-old Anakin when he had first stepped into the council meeting room.  
Master Windu punched in a few codes, which even with Anakins keen eyes were impossible to follow, and the door hissed open, revealing the dimly lit interior of an elevator, which only traveling direction was down.  
After stepping in the door slip closed, and Mace placed his hand on a small pad, which flashed green. The Elevator started to move, slowly at first, but then picked up speed until it was traveling at a relatively fast speed for any elevator.  
For ten minutes, Anakin and Master Windu stood in complete silence, neither moving their gaze from straight ahead of them. When the elevator finally stopped, the door hissed open, and Anakin stepped. With a nod from Master Windu in silent farewell to the young Padawan, the door closed again, and the elevator began its long trip back to the Council room.  
  
Outside the doors made of hard alloy, there was a large cave. The walls were craggy and most of the place was in deep shadow. The ground was smooth and sandy, free of any and all growth, as if it had been permanently salted. The Humidity was mild, and Anakin took off his long robes and lay then down on the ground, his palm coming to rest on the hilt of his light saber, he knew that at any second his trials would start, and he was ready. His eyes darted around, trying to pick up any presence that he could not feel coming from the shadowed corners and crevices of the cavern.  
  
Anakin picked up the sound of Light Saber being activated, and felt the strong electrical presence of the force ignite. A eerie red light was cast along a far stone wall, illuminating a the face of his opponent, a face that matched his in all ways, except for the evil contorted sneer on it's face. The dark figure stepped away from the wall and toward Anakin, who held his own light saber ready in his hand, and flipped the button, it's own radiating blue light adding to the red against the walls. In a flash the figure leaped at Anakin, light saber whirling through the air, but caught against the strong blue before it could cause any damage.  
The figured danced around the cavern, the sound of air being cut and burning light movements bouncing off the rough walls. Both figures fought with the same style, at the same pace, never losing eye contact.  
The red blade came and crashed against the blue, both pushing and holding their ground.  
" You call yourself a Jedi? Sith, you're a weakling Anakin." The dark figure spoke, his voice deep and merciless.  
"Obi-Wan is right. You'll never be a true Jedi, nothing more than a child." His dark mirror sat at him, aiming for one of Anakins weaker points.  
Anakins face was calm, a thin sheen of sweat covering his brow. His focused his mind and used the Force to give his opponent a push, throwing him back onto the sand. His light saber still held in front of him, Anakin waited warily, clearing his mind and brushing off the comments that had been made. The Dark Side arose and rushed toward Anakin, light meeting dark as their light sabers crashed.  
The battle continued on like that, the Dark Side of Anakin throwing insults, attempting to hit the weak points hidden inside Anakins emotions, but he pushed them off as if he hadn't even heard them.  
Soon both Jedi were breathing hard, sweating dampening their hair flat, sliding off the ends of their noses, dropping to the sand below. The Dark Mirror brought his red light saber up again, and attacked with less vigor than before, struggling to keep it's ever present smirk. Anakin deflected the hit easily enough, his determination still shining bright in his eyes, growing with every heaving breath he took. Suddenly the Mirrors evil sneer grew darker, and he shot out a remark that really hit home on Anakin.  
"And what about the Senator, you say you love her. But you know you don't, you're just using her to gain power, and when you're done, you'll through her away like another piece of junk."  
Anakin grunted and gritted his teeth, fighting against his ore muscles he brought his light saber back into the ready position. The fire that raged inside him became an inferno after those words, how dare this dark creature even question his love for his wife, he would no tolerate it.  
He slashed and fought with all his strength and heart now, hitting harder than he had before, his mirror quickly losing ground to his sudden aggressiveness. The Dark Side attempted to fend off the rapidly coming blows, but failed many times, his robes becoming tattered and torn, burns turning his skin read and blistering wherever the blade hit. It dropped it's light saber, and fell back, landing hard on the ground.  
Anakin stood over him, light saber pointed directly over the mirrors chest, where's it's heart would be if it had one. With a quick downward jab, the light saber burned its way through the flesh, forming a black spot which began to spread outwards across the skin of his dark side, burning it. Soon all that was left was a pile of black dust, which seemed to disappear as if it had never even been there.  
"No one talks that way about my wife and survives." Turning off his light saber, Anakin placed it back on his belt and walked away from where the Trails had ended, picking up his cloak.  
The elevator doors once again slide open, and Master Windu nodded at Anakin, as he did when the young man had left a Padawan. He now stepped back into the elevator as a Jedi Knight, having earned the title that Qui-Gon had aspired for him to one day achieve.  
  
To-Be-Continued...  
  
Note: All right, I'm not too good at writing fight scenes, in fact this was my first one. Please only give constructive criticism, I realize my spelling sucks, so does a bit of my grammar, but not everyone is perfect.  
Part Four will be a celebration at the Temple for Anakin, the one chosen to some day bring balance to the force, and it will take me a couple weeks to get up because I will have no time in-between balancing my drama production, and a large history project I have due on a conservative party member, their views, and what their government has brought forth. 


	4. Authors Note:All reader please read

Authors note:  
  
It could be up to a month and a half before Part Four: Jedi Celebration of the With Changes saga is posted. It's getting close to finals and I really need to pull my math and bio out of the nose dive they're in so I don't fail them (bio 70% Math: 70%).  
I thank you all in advance for your patiance, and promise to continue work on the saga as soon as I get out of my acedemic rut.  
  
Sincerly,  
Inu-Ona-Sama 


End file.
